


Selfless

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Books, Breastfeeding, Cordelia the doting wife, F/F, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fpreg, Post-Game(s), lesbian motherhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9488585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Sumia would always be the type of person who wanted to spoil others but felt guilty when people tried to return the favor.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Measured](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured/gifts).



Two days after Sumia gave birth to their second child, she was trying to get up and do housework again. It was both incredible and exasperating how someone so easygoing and gentle could reveal a stubborn streak at the most inopportune times.

"I really don't mind doing a little extra work," she said as she gently pushed her wife back into bed for the third time that day. "You need to think of your own needs more often, especially right now."

"But Cordelia, you're running yourself _ragged_ taking care of me and Cynthia, and Severa's going to need more attention so she doesn't feel abandoned or left out!" Sumia protested. "At least let me watch Severa for a while..."

"I've got Severa covered, and you know very well Sully and Stahl are happy to come over and help," Cordelia said. "I know you hate lying around doing nothing..."

"I really do! I know I don't have to earn my keep around here, I promise I've gotten it through my head, but I _like_ cooking and washing and doing laundry. Besides, I get _bored_ when there's nothing for me to do but rest. Even my books get boring after reading them three times in a row." Sumia sighed. "Can I at least have Severa come and sit with me? We'll play quietly, I promise."

Cordelia wanted to say no, especially given that Severa could be very bratty and pouty at times and was predictably jealous of the new baby. She could be a handful even to someone who _wasn't_ recovering from childbirth. Plus, it wasn't fair of Sumia to demand she be allowed to work when she'd spoiled Cordelia beyond reason during _her_ pregnancy and recovery from Severa's birth. Sumia would always be the type of person who wanted to spoil others but felt guilty when people tried to return the favor.

_You're too sweet for your own good, Sumia. So frustrating, and yet that's why I love you more than anyone._ And thinking of it, Severa always seemed to be calmer, more docile around Sumia, just like the older Severa.

Cordelia sighed, reaching over to stroke Sumia's soft waves of brown hair. _You're almost impossible to say no to, even when I should._

"All right," she said. "After her nap, Severa can sit with you for a while and you can tend to her while Sully and I wash the dishes. But don't try to be a hero! If she gets fussy, you call me right away."

"I will." Sumia smiled. "And I'll make sure to give her time to bond with Cynthia...carefully, of course. I want them to get along better than their older selves did at first!"

"They will," Cordelia said. So far, everyone else's children seemed to be faring better than their older selves, though only time would tell if the new Gerome would smile more or the new Kjelle would be less obsessed with everyone else's strength, or the new Yarne would be braver.

_But we're doing the best we can. If nothing else, our girls will know how much we love them and that we'll never leave them and die like the Cordelia and Sumia of that future._

She kissed Sumia's forehead, fluffing the pillows behind her back and adjusting the blankets around her...just as Cynthia began to fuss. Cordelia laughed a little, going to the baby and picking her up.

"I think she's hungry. Why don't I feed her this time?" Sumia mock-pouted.

"You think I'm so weak I can't even nurse my own baby?" She was kidding, of course, they'd agreed to share the nursing duties so the girls would be milk-sisters as well as blood-sisters. "Very well, and I'll nurse Severa later if she needs it."

"Thank you." Cordelia sat down at the foot of the bed and unbuttoned her blouse, smiling down at her youngest. The little girl had been born with a fuzz of fine cherry-red hair, but everything else about her was pure Sumia. Beside her, she watched as Sumia picked up one of the books she'd re-read three times. "I thought you were tired of those?"

"Only a little." Sumie grinned. "Besides, this one is a special favorite of mine." Cordelia glanced at the cover and smiled, recognizing it as one she'd given Sumia for her birthday years ago. Knowing Sumia, she'd re-read that one a thousand times over just for the sentimental value.

_And if it were the other way around, I'd do the exact same._

She looked between her cozy, reading wife and the nursing baby. Severa would wake up soon, and then all four of them could sit in here together. Truthfully, Cordelia preferred that most of all.


End file.
